The present disclosure relates generally to shipping pallets. In particular, shipping pallets with unique polygonal internal closed cell structures, utilizing arched filleted legs and single piece molding are described.
Shipping pallets are designed and built to protect and ship loads and help to make those loads more easily stacked and moved. Known shipping pallets are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, most existing shipping pallets are made of wood and represent a highly inefficient use of lumber and natural resources. Most wood shipping pallets do not last longer than a year, and with nails embedded in the wood, end up in landfills instead of being reused or recycled. Additionally, wood shipping pallets have a limited load weight before breaking. Wood shipping pallets can not be used for certain types of goods as well. For example, they can not be used for certain types of produce or food products because they can not withstand the elements like water and cold, which the food products must be subjected to in order to keep longer. Current pallets are not fire proof, weather proof, chemical resistant, and do not adequately distribute uneven or large weights.
Thus, there exists a need for shipping pallets that improve upon and advance the design of known shipping pallets. Examples of new and useful shipping pallets relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.